


Underneath Your Spell

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Lily Evans is a Little Shit, Old Prompt, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Narcissa is a little tied up.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous Femslash Kink Meme and Exchange, Femslash February, Secondary Character Focus





	Underneath Your Spell

“Narcissa?” she hears, out of a great silence. She doesn’t know how long it has been, or if the voice had been speaking before her name dropped into the pool of her awareness like a pebble in a pond. That's alright. It’s dark, and warm, and she’s comfortable floating here, free and safely contained.

She knows who the voice is, in a vague way that hovers on the edge of awareness. It’s familiar. Just ... not right now. Puzzling it out is too much of an effort for her to care to make.

The voice continues. Narcissa’s noticing more about it now, rising up out of the warm fog that holds her. It, _she,_ is female, and young. As young as Narcissa feels, and timeless.

And amused.

She thinks of a smile with just a hint of teeth in it, and shivers. In a good way. Her wrists pull, ever so slightly, and are held, and that is good too.

“She’s a bit tied up at the moment. Shall I send word when she’s free?”

“Muddy.”

She knows that voice too, and not in a nice tingle way.

“Bel _la_.”

Oh Merlin on a hippogriff. Her sister. Her sister is right there and she –

She and Evans are going to have _words_.


End file.
